


Between Diamonds and Clovers

by sleepy_fl0wers



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Byakuya is a softie, I may have uhhh, M/M, Marriage Proposal, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Naegami, Naegi makoto is a sweetheart, Spoilers, and uhhh that’s what I feel for my gf, like Makoto gives a giant speech, makoto is the one to propose haha, really really projected myself, they really love each other, uhhh this is my first fic haha, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_fl0wers/pseuds/sleepy_fl0wers
Summary: Byakuya enters his studio after a long day at work to find a letter from his beloved Makoto sitting in his desk. It tells him to go up to the rooftop. What is Makoto planning?Also known as: Makoto proposes to ByakuyaAlso known as: the fic in which I project all the feelings I have for my gf in Makoto’s speech haha
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106





	Between Diamonds and Clovers

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh this is some silly thing I wrote in like 2 days haha  
> I hope u enjoy it !!! This is my first Naegami fic eveR 😳

‘My dear Byakuya,

I don’t even know how it started...  
How it spiraled into this big mess that didn’t even let me sleep at night.

I just know for certain that it happened, and that falling in love with you was the best thing that has ever happened to me. Even if we fell in love in the most horrible place a couple has ever fallen in love in.

Maybe, just maybe, it started after the 3rd trial. After watching the Queen of Liars burn like a witch, before being run over by a truck.

And maybe, just maybe it happened right there, because that was the first time I didn’t look at the rest of the people watching the gruesome scene, but felt my eyes water, and the hot tears stream down my flushed cheeks as I sank to my knees on the floor and sobbed again and again and again. Because that was the moment I stopped caring if I made the mastermind happy that I was in despair. Because that was the first time that my heart didn’t feel any guilt at not encouraging the rest of my friends to believe in hope.

It was the first time that I just let myself bleed out the poison outside of the closed doors of our dorm room.

And you immediately rushed to my side, and held me. You held me in a way I had never been held before in my life.  
Sure, I had been hugged by my mother, and my sister, but I had never felt the warm feeling in my stomach and chest that I felt when you embraced me and kissed the top of my head. You clinged to him in such a soft way. This is gonna sound cliché, but you held me like I was the most beautiful piece of porcelain in the entire world. And that’s saying a lot, because you’ve seen all the most beautiful and rare and expensive and unique pieces of porcelain. You told me about it that afternoon we spent in the library, the first time you let me drink some of your precious civet coffee.

And i remember everyone’s shock as clear as water.

You had never wanted them to know because you knew they would not only target us, but they would be able to try and frame us for murder from that point on, because I’m pretty sure even though we never said it in front of them, they could read the gazes we sent to each other in the dining hall, and they realized we would sacrifice anything for the other.

So, when they saw “i dont care about any of you and I’m gonna murder you to win this game” Togami sink to his knees to hug “I’m in here because i won a raffle” Naegi, they immediately figured out they were missing some vital information to solve this mystery. Except Kyoko. She always knew.

She was capable of decoding all those looks, and all those gentle touches of hands under the table during breakfast, all those reassuring looks you gave me when someone was missing in the morning reunion.  
She knew you didn’t take care of me because you had no choice, and she knew I knew more about you than anyone in that god forsaken place.

And then you whispered how much you loved me. And that’s when i broke. 

I became a stuttering mess as i tried to put all the emotions traveling from my brain, to my heart, to the rest of my body into words.

You looked at me, and gave me the softest smile, and then you kissed me. And of course I heard all the gasps around the room. But it all seemed out of focus when you were right there with me. Everything just becomes background noise when we’re in the same 20 meter ratio.

And i could feel all that despair consuming me just drain out of my body. It just, disappeared.

And of course the mastermind noticed, because Monokuma then proceeded to interrupt us, as everyone stared at us in total disbelief.  
I remember the exact words that damn bear being controlled by Junko said.  
“Well come on! Is your little spectacle done? Are the curtains finally closing? Or are you planning to get it on right in front of everyone? I’m getting so hot and bothered over here!”

And i remember how you were barely able to stop me from tackling the robot and destroying it to pieces. And even though it did seem like a good idea back there, now that i remember it was the worst idea i could have ever had. Thank you for stoping me love.

And then you pulled me into your arms again as you pulled us both upright, ready to leave that horrible place to try and forget what had just happened.

And then all of us got in the elevator and left the trial grounds to return to the dorm rooms. And we didn’t even bother to break our embrace. You knew i wouldn’t be calm without your arms surrounding me. You knew I would fall apart without you next to me.  
I could feel everyone’s gaze burning us, but after looking at your beautiful determined face, I couldn't bring myself to care in the slightest.

“That night was the first night I realized I was in too deep to back out. I realized the walls I had built had crumbled.”. I remember you said that as you pet my hair during a rainy afternoon we had spent together some years after the killing game was over...

And even though I didn’t know that then, that was the night I did realize I wanted to spend every single minute of my existence next to you. Especially when we were in a place in which our existence could end any second. And we both knew it, even if we never actually said it out loud.

You have always been my hope, you’re the reason I didn’t let myself sink into the despair the mastermind wanted to build inside all of us.

Please meet me in the rooftop,  
With my whole heart,  
Your Makoto.’

That was the first thing he had found when he arrived from work to his studio. A beautifully enveloped letter with Makoto’s handwriting, a sunflower next to it. Byakuya couldn’t help but notice the tears gracing his eyes softly, as he carefully folded the piece of paper he had found in his desk, and left it in his pocket. He could practically feel the heat radiate from it and warm his chest, with that all too familiar warmth that he was so used to. It was the warmth that Makoto made him feel each time he looked at him with those beautiful emerald eyes that made his whole body feel numb, that made his entire heart flood with love, until it all spilled into the rest of his organs, filling every small crease of his face, every freckle, every smile, with care and adoration.  
So, with no hesitation, he exited his and Makoto’s apartment, feeling light like a feather as he walked calmly through the hallways filled with memories and photos that smiled at him.

He placed his hand in the doorknob automatically, and closed it, heading straight to the elevator and pressing the button to ascend to the rooftop, and he could feel the anticipation making itself present in his chest and stomach, which was flipping while butterflies flapped their beautiful wings inside it. He smiled to himself, as the familiar smile of the boy he adored flashed upon his mind, as it did at random times throughout the day.

The elevator dinged, the sound waking him up from his daydreaming, as he left out a small sigh of relief when the first thing he saw after the metal door opened was not a trial room, but his boyfriend facing his back to him in a beautiful navy dark blue suit. He looked like he was nervously muttering something to himself as he turned around and flashed a nervous smile to the heir. He was flustered, and Byakuya couldn’t help and smile back.

“Hey there Kuya!” Makoto ran to him, wrapping his arms around the taller boy’s waist, as excited as he always was when he saw his lover after a long day.

“Hello Mako. How was your day?” Byakuya smiled down at him, with a gentleness he could only show when he was with Makoto  
“I-it was...” he moved a finger up to touch his ring finger. How strange, he never did tha-

Wait.

W a i t . . .

Oh my god.

“It was good!” Makoto’s voice brought him back to reality. Could it be that he was going to..?

“That’s... that’s amazing love” Byakuya answered, trying to hide the surprise from his face as he gave his boyfriend his best smile, and moved his hand up to cup Makoto’s cheek. He leaned into the touch, and closed his eyes for a second, as if he was in some way recharging from a tiring day, as if he was finally able to relax.

Byakuya smiled when Makoto opened his eyes, getting lost in them. That same trance trapping him like it was the first time, like they were back stuck in that awful school, the two of them as dumb teen boys that didn’t know they had been in love with each other for 2 years before meeting.

“Honey... there’s something I need to ask you. It’s important.” Byakuya grimaced for a second when he lost Makoto’s small from against his, fitting perfectly against him like puzzle pieces made to each other.

“Byakuya, you know I love you with all my heart. With my entire soul and body, with all my might” he started out, staring at the heir’s eyes with adoration bigger than the universe, filled with more hope than the one they had delivered to the whole world together.

Byakuya smiled as a response, nodding, not trusting his voice to answer without cracking as he felt his eyes fill with tears of happiness again. And besides, he wanted to hear what Makoto would say next.  
“You know you’re my entire world, everything I have expected from life I’ve found in you and you only, in you beautiful eyes, in the words that exit your mouth, in the way your arms embrace me.” Makoto then proceeded to nervously rub his hands together. They were shaking. 

“You know you’re the only hope I need in the world, you’re my partner, my best friend. You challenge me each day to become a better person as we love and care for each other.” His eyes filled with tears, as his smile reappeared in his face, the light freckles adorning his nose and cheeks shining like diamonds under a bright stage light.

Byakuya’s face was immediately adorned with a smile at the sight of the love of his life pouring his heart out right in front of him. Letting his feelings turn into words as he gave them to Byakuya with a red ribbon on top of it. He the continued, a small laugh leaving his beautiful lips.

“You know...” he hesitated, analyzed, his pupils focusing, as determination filled his face. That determination that was all too familiar to him. That determination he adored with his whole heart. Makoto gulped, and then continued as he felt the encouraging squeeze Byakuya gave his hand with a nod and a quick closing of his blue eyes. “You know you’re the love of my life, and I wanna spend it all next to you...”

Makoto stayed quiet, which Byakuya took as an invitation to speak up. “As do I my love” he confirmed. The smallest boy seemed to feel satisfied enough with that answer, as he got on one knee.

“Will you marry me Byakuya?” A small black box opened before his eyes, revealing a silver band, multiple small engravings of diamonds and clovers on it.

Byakuya smiled, and took the ring from the box, startling Makoto. He looked inside it, finding an engraving.

‘You’re my only hope’

He then put on the ring

“Yes. Of course yes”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for reading this !!!  
> I hope (pun not intended) you really enjoyed it !!!  
> Lots of love and see u in the next one 💕💕 !!


End file.
